For cleaning water in a water tank or reservoir especially for providing clean drinking water, a sterilizing material may be added into the tank for killing bacteria or fungi and a deodorant may also be provided for deodorization. However, it generally requires a complex water treatment or filtration apparatus or system for cleaning the water, thereby being uneconomic for a family use or for use in a small building or apartment.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior arts and invented the present water cleaner as immersed in a water tank.